Behind Enemy Lines
by WandsAtTheReady
Summary: 5 Years after Draco Malfoy graduates Hogwarts, he finds himself working as an Auror for the M.O.M.. Voldie is still in hiding but not for long, and Lucius has plans about his sons unmarked arm.


**Author Notes: This story takes place five years after Draco got out of Hogwarts. So he is 22 years old. I tried to keep him in character, but he also changed in the past five years so it's also a bit out of character.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, unfortunately. The only thing I DO all of my original characters that you've never heard of. Mine mine mine! Harry Potter Not mine!  Now that we got that out of the way…**

**Onward!**

The Dark Lord went into hiding at the end of my 7th year, right before father was to see to it that I received the dark mark, and who do I have to thank? None other than Saint Potter.

I know what you're thinking. Where's the insensitive, name-calling filthy rich git with two bodyguards permanently attached to hip? For the past five years I haven't had my father's constant influence looming over me. I lived outside of the manor and for the first three years I stayed in a dorm at a very selective Aurors school. That's where I learned to think and act for myself, I found out I like me this way.

Draco Malfoy strode down the hall, his new deep green robes billowing behind him. His blond hair hung messily in his face and he wore purple bags under his grey eyes.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy. You've just received another anonymous lead about the Parkinson's whereabouts," my secretary Marie informed me once I had reached my desk.

"Excellent," I said curtly and took a seat at my desk, ignoring her low cut robes and overly bright red fingernails.

"Would you like something to drink? You look like you haven't slept much," Marie inquired in her overly perky voice. Her voice was right up there with Pansy Parkinson's high pitched screech.

"Why thank you Marie, that would be fantastic," I said in a fake voice, not like she would notice, for she was lost in her big air bubble of a brain.

Five minutes passed, and I was still staring blankly at the tip sent in by an anonymous witch.

'_The Parkinson's are in Paris.'_

_That can be all fine and bloody dandy but Paris is a huge city_! I sighed; the Ministry had searched Paris last week and couldn't find them, what made this witch think they were still there?

"Wait a minute," I mumbled and reached into my robes for my wand.

I conjured a small flame at the tip of my wand and lightly touched the parchment under the witch's curly writing.

'_In the Louvre's Basement'_, appeared in the same pink curly writing.

I quickly jumped from my seat, knocking my chair over and rushed down the hallway into Nymphadora Lupin's office.

"Request to send a few Aurors to the Louvre," I said and pushed the parchment into Nymphadora's hands.

"As I can't go myself for certain…reasons," I said not wanting to mention my father. After all these years he still wants me to receive my mark, but of course for me to do that, Voldemort would have to be back in power; and he was still in hiding.

Nymphadora nodded and raised her eyebrows. "How do we know this isn't a trap? It's anonymous." She stated and leaned back in her chair.

"How do we know it isn't? Hell I wouldn't want to write my name on there either; it's worth a shot isn't it? If anything happens they'll be able to Apparate." I said hoping my reasoning would convince Nymphadora.

"Alright Draco, only because I know you want the Parkinson's put away more than any of us here at the Ministry," said Nymphadora. She handed the parchment back to me and I stuffed it in my robes.

"I suppose I'll go tell Dubois," I said glaring at the imaginary picture of that annoying Frenchman in my head.

I turned and walked out of Nymphadora's office heading straight towards Christoph's.

"Christoph," I said acknowledging his presence and nodding my head.

"Malfoy," he replied in his ugly accent.

"Draco, if you please," I said trying to be the better man.

"Fine zen, Draco," he paused. "Vat may I owe zees visitation to?"

I showed him the parchment and he nodded. "Three Aurors will be sufficient, if possible can we get them going as soon as possible; it is night in France already," I explained.

"Eet shall be done," Christoph said shortly and held his hand out to shake mine.

I hesitated for a split second, but decided to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Christoph." I said nodding, and walked back to my desk.

After sitting at my desk for the past hour wondering what was going on, I decided there was no way I was going to get any work done. I took out one of my favorite books and propped my feet up on my desk; may as well read while I'm waiting.

After a few minutes my office door opened, and in came my assistant, Marie. To tell you the truth, I have no idea why the Ministry hired her; her work is mediocre if that.

I lifted my head up from my book and waited. _Why did I of all people have to have the most provocative assistants in the building?_

"Mr. Malfoy," said Marie in a flirty voice. I cringed.

Marie started to slither her way up to my desk in front of me. "Yes, Mari— "I began in my usual drawl but before I finished Marie's arm had already found its to my robes. My previously propped-up feet fell from the desk and her claw-like nails tore at the neckline of my robes, ripping them open halfway down my chest.

"_Miss Brown_!" I called out jumping back, tumbling out of my chair.

"Mister Malfoy. I _love_ when you play these games," Marie said in a whiny voice slinking up to me.

_That's just disgusting._ I thought while trying to get up and get away from my secretary. _What the hell is this about!_ _Yes, while I know I'm charming and handsome, it does not warrant random bimbos to jump at me!_

"Games!" I said dodging her arms.

Yes, I know exactly what you're thinking. What's a handsome, charming, filthy rich man like me denying a young pretty girl? I'm not an animal, and I tend to like females with a brain. Don't let Pansy Parkinson fool you, she was all my father's doing. _That bastard._

"But _Dracooo_," she cooed.

_There's only one way to stop her now.  
_

"Marie, not now. Please," I said in a soft voice. I wanted to hex myself.

Marie's eyes brightened up and she stopped trying to slam me against a wall. "Okay," she said with a grin on her face. She smoothed down her clothing and sauntered out of my office.

I spent the next 5 minutes cleaning up the mess she made. 

When I finally sat back down at my desk to read my favorite book there was a knock at my office door.

"Yes?" I replied.

Marie opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "Mr. Dubois is here for you." She said quickly.

"Let him in," I said and put down my favorite book.

She nodded and a few seconds later, in came Christoph. I waited patiently but inside my mind was running 10,000 thoughts per second. _Did he or didn't he catch the Parkinson's?_

"Draco," said Christoph approaching my desk.

"Christoph. Please," I said gesturing to one of the chairs in front of my desk. He sat and tossed a few pictures upon my desk.

"Zees are from le Louvre," said Christoph.

I leaned forward in my chair and took up the pictures. They were pictures of the basement in the Louvre. There were blood stains, (evidence of dark magic) and broken bottles littered all over the floor.

I frowned. He would have told me if he would have caught them.

"They got away?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Zey were not zere when we arrived. Although, we theenk zat zey were zere not long ago. We may 'ave tripped an alarm when we breached the basement; zat could 'ave alerted them. So zey may still be een Paris," said Christoph.

I nodded. _I wasn't fast enough._ This is going to bug me until I find them.

"I understand," I said and sighed. I really wanted to catch those bastards_. I guess it's time to write father an owl, let him know his dear friends are safe._

"I am sorry, Draco. I know 'ou want to catch zem," Christoph said sincerely. "Eef we 'ave anyteeng further I will let 'ou know." He nodded his head politely and excused himself from my office.

"Thank you, Christoph," I called down the hall after him.

I slammed my hands on my desk. _Again, I had let the Parkinson's slip through my hands!_

I was half way through my flow of choice words when two women appeared in my office. I had only noticed them because they had coughed.

"_Ahem."_ Marie coughed. "You didn't answer my knocks so I came in." She stated.

I nodded. _Great_. _Well at least they got a kick out of my uh…wonderful vocabulary skills. _

"Who is that?" I said when Marie failed to introduce the woman standing next to her.

"Oh!" She said obviously feigning forgetfulness. "This is that girl who is going to be working with you on the Parkinson's case. She's _new_." Marie added impolitely.

"Right, well. I guess I'll introduce myself." The girl gave a half smile. "I am Elizabeth Levonne, and like _she_" the girl gestured to Marie, "_kindly_ stated, I will be working with you at the moment, as I am new and they don't know where to put me." She said and smiled.

Her gray eyes reflectedthe surroundings of the room and for a second I thought I was lost. I blinked again refocusing my eyes. She had dark brown hair and wore deep purple robes.

"Draco Malfoy," I said and walking towards her. I reached out my hand.

She shook it. "Ahh, I've heard things about you," she smiled again. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

_Good, or bad things?_

"Indeed, Miss Levonne, the pleasure is mine," I said and gave my trademark smirk.

Marie whined in the doorway and stomped out of my office.

"What's with her?" Miss Levonne asked.

"Jealousy," I said and smirked again.


End file.
